Handkerchief And Smiles
by Adrianna AEternalis
Summary: [IS] In this lifetime, I am but a knight sworn to protect a lord's daughter for an afternoon. In another, I was a prince, the heir to a legendary duty. One entrusted to my family since the beginning of time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _Witchblade_ does not belong to me. The characters are full of inspiration, intelligence, and intrigue that I cannot help but borrow them a short while. While I heartily enjoy the show and its premise, the events of this story are mine; the characters are definitely not.

Author's Note: CMT is an amusing channel for me to watch since you never know what you could learn. In my case, I learned about the practice of 'dropping a handkerchief'. My fondest thoughts to Mr. Hathaway, b8kworm, and SunMee. Many thanks to Kitsa and Cathy for the betas, and Kitsa again for the discussions.

Summary: In this lifetime, I am but a knight sworn to protect a lord's daughter for an afternoon. In another, I was a prince, the heir to a legendary duty. One entrusted to my family since the beginning of time.

Rating: PG

Archive(s): Mine; anybody else, email me.

Pairing(s): Ian/Sara

Spoiler(s): None that I know of.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx 

Title: Handkerchief And Smiles  
Author: Adrianna AEternalis

Chapter 1

Ian had an infinite number of recollections about her, the Wielder of the Witchblade. Battle losses and victories, births and deaths, repasts and long walks, laughter and pain, were but a small number of categories into which he divided them.

It was in the darkest, coldest, and loneliest part of night that he searched an eternity's worth of memories for one which would bring him a tiny modicum of light, warmth, and belonging. Tonight, he chose what amounted to a far distant fantasy.

Uncomfortable, he found himself in a niche along the wall, planted himself, and watched the party-goers from a safe distance. He cursed his friend once more for agreeing to attend - and promising to bring eligible companions - which meant mainly himself.

It was not that he was shy; it was that he was acutely aware of his own shortcomings in comparison to others. No one would think twice to look at him so why should he bother enjoying himself with ladies so far above his own station in life?

He cursed his friend again, this time from bored misery.

Then a square of white cloth floated into his field of vision; seconds later, a feminine figure straight from his dreams caught his eye: Regina.

He stepped away from his safe niche and retrieved the fallen handkerchief before he could think to stop himself. Already, her frown had turned into a smile as he returned her lost possession.

Her smile stopped his heart.

"Thank you, Clavus," she said.

Her voice managed to stop every thought running through his mind.

She arched an eyebrow at his silence and he grinned. The relief that she had not changed during his absence was palpable.

"Always a pleasure to help a lady," he replied in a tone reminiscent of her raised eyebrow.

"Is that all I am to you?"

He laughed; her ability to put anyone at ease was legendary. As was another one of her skills.

"I would never mistaken you as merely a lady. A great lady, perhaps. A queen, now that's more plausible."

She narrowed her eyes. "Now you jest at my expense."

"Not at all. Many a man has erred that way before; he has also lost in a show of arms against you."

"Afraid I'll win against you as well?"

"Why, of course. The student always manages to outshine the teacher."

Regina grinned; he could see she wanted to hug him. Instead, she settled for a civil, "Welcome home, Clavus. You have been missed."

He, too, regretted that the year had come where every simple action between a man and a woman was open to censor. Like her, he had to resort to formalities.

He reached for her hand, to kiss her there, but stopped when he saw the silver adornment. The red jewel sparkled in the torchlight; it reflected their faces.

"A lovely bracelet, Regina. A birthday gift from some besotted suitor, perhaps?"

She laughed. "A gift from the family, I'm afraid. You think highly of me, Clavus, but no man would think me beautiful. I'm too plain."

He frowned, forgetting her hand was still within his. Not beautiful? With her long, wavy brown hair, crystal-clear emerald eyes, and porcelain skin, she surpassed all. He vowed to thrash every man who did not see her beauty, that unique fire which lit her from within her soul.

"Clavus?" she queried, voice pitched for his ears alone. She tugged on her hand. "Release me. People are watching us."

Clavus found he could not. He stepped forward and straightened to his full height; he was an impressive sight.

"Regina, might I request this dance?"

xxx 

Regina blinked at the sudden change in him. She knew little about the way men thought, but she knew something she said had angered him. A nod and, soon, she was in his familiar arms with the music flowing over and around them. Safe, she let her thoughts wander as she wondered.

She had known him her entire life, having grown to maturity with him. Where he came from only her parents knew and they guarded his past with their lives.

As children, they learned together - inseparable as they were - so her education rivaled that of any man. Then, it came time for him to learn to be a man and she a lady. Yet, he always made time for her, secretly teaching her to defend herself with a blade if it became necessary. She knew he worried over her, remembering all those times he swore to protect her.

The years had passed and it was no longer a secret that she was skilled with the blade. In fact, it had become a matter of family pride. And while this happened, Clavus had gone abroad to serve with a neighboring lord as was the custom. He came back a Knight and sworn companion-brother of the ruthless Lord Ferreus.

Regina looked over Clavus's shoulder at the Lord, surrounded as he was by a throng of fawning girls. He was rich; he was handsome; he frightened her.

Instinct told her to keep away from him, but it was near impossible to do. Her father wanted a match between herself and the Lord so he was invited whenever the opportunity presented itself.

She would never tell Clavus the fear she felt since she was given the heirloom she wore on her wrist. Before she had acquired it, Lord Ferreus never gave her a second glance; now, he stared at her, his gaze frightening in its lustful state.

Regina hated him for making her feel afraid.

xxx 

Clavus felt the shiver vibrate through Regina two seconds before he felt the hair on his neck rise. Only one man could elicit that particular response: Ferreus.

He knew Regina's father wanted Ferreus as his daughter's husband. Everybody knew it was a good match - on social, political, and aesthetic terms. However, everybody ignored the fact that neither actually liked the other and that she had fought Ferreus over inappropriate behavior towards herself numerous times.

Ferreus resented Clavus solely for the fact he was granted a dance at every social function. For that, Clavus was perversely grateful.

Yet, when it came to the battlefield, they fought side-by-side and trusted each other with their lives. It was a dangerous duality that had to end.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx  
© RK 22.Jul.2004


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: _Witchblade_ does not belong to me. The characters are full of inspiration, intelligence, and intrigue that I cannot help but borrow them a short while. While I heartily enjoy the show and its premise, the events of this story are mine; the characters are definitely not.

Author's Note: CMT is an amusing channel for me to watch since you never know what you could learn. In my case, I learned about the practice of 'dropping a handkerchief'. My fondest thoughts to Mr. Hathaway, b8kworm, and SunMee. Many thanks to Kitsa and Cathy for the betas, and Kitsa again for the discussions.

Summary: In this lifetime, I am but a knight sworn to protect a lord's daughter for an afternoon. In another, I was a prince, the heir to a legendary duty. One entrusted to my family since the beginning of time.

Rating: PG

Archive(s): Mine; anybody else, email me.

Pairing(s): Ian/Sara

Spoiler(s): None that I know of.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx 

Title: Handkerchief And Smiles  
Author: Adrianna AEternalis

Chapter 2

Ian shifted on his rooftop and checked the display of his cellular phone. Any minute now, Irons was due to call for an update on Sara's daily activities.

Sometimes, it was difficult to separate Irons from his past counterparts. The laws of karma allowed for some diversity in reborn personalities, but it was unbelievable just how constant Kenneth Irons had been. Ian shook his head. There were some aspects of being tied to the Witchblade that were disastrous to remember.

One of those was the intense hatred Irons carried for Ian that began when he had been Lord Ferreus, Ian was called Clavus, and Sara was born into nobility as Regina.

xxxxx 

The engagement began as a small rumor; Clavus knew by the pleased expression on Lord Ferreus's face and by the raging storms sheltered within Regina's eyes. Back in those days, rumor was as good as a done deed. So, Regina's father - Lord Calxes - had begun to spend his vast fortune promptly, overcome with excitement.

Meanwhile, she scowled at all who smiled and congratulated her.

Musicians were hired and extra servants retained. Hunting parties were sent out daily and the kitchen worked overtime to salt the meat. Fabrics were being examined hourly and reconsidered moments later. It was going to be a grand affair.

Clavus made himself scarce, picking up the habit of skulking in shadows to hide his heartache. Somehow he had hid his love but, faced with these ongoing wedding preparations, it showed for the world to see.

It was during one of these ill-fated attempts that he overheard the conversation that would change his life forever.

xxx 

A familiar raised voice shouted, "I do not want to marry him! I don't even like him."

"You will come to," a weary voice responded with all the tones of repetition.

Clavus could imagine her straight, indignant body. He wondered how Lord Calxes could withstand the potency of her stare.

"Will come to? Why is everything something one must wait for? What about now?"

Now her words were decidedly haughty. Clavus mentally applauded the questions.

"That is the way things are, Regina. You know that," recited Lord Calxes. They were, Clavus knew, old dictates and old customs.

"Perhaps I don't. Allow me to tell you what I do know, Father. I know I would rather marry someone I like. Someone who actually enjoys my company."

"In that case, Lord Ferreus is a perfect candidate."

"When was the last time he danced with me?"

"Have you considered he would if you allowed a man other than Clavus to approach you?"

"I'm saving my toes; Clavus doesn't step on them." Her manner was truly indignant; Clavus grinned.

"Regina -"

"I like Clavus. Since I must marry, why can't I marry him?" Her voice was innocent.

It broke his heart.

There was silence and then, the sound of scraping furniture.

Her father spoke his doom with exact words: "Those are the words of a child's fantasy."

A door slammed and Clavus assumed it was Lord Calxes leaving the room. The noise echoed in his ears, numbed them. So, now she knows.

He remained hidden. The passage of time meant nothing to him for the future already had grown cold and lonely.

He knew the instant Regina entered the hallway. Though he was well ensconced in the dark, she stopped in the doorway's threshold and looked directly at him. Her eyes widened.

A flash of swirling red filled the void between them; the Witchblade - no, the Digitabulum Magae, as it was known then - had activated. The remaining pieces of Clavus's heart sank; for select lifetimes, he had hoped for memories filled with the innocent and pure love of a woman to her man. It would not be this one.

Instead, he had the tainted, twisted desire and need of a Protector to a Wielder. He had many memories of hatred-turned-love from a Wielder; when he had known only love, death always claimed her far too soon.

Regina, his Wielder, was still innocent in this lifetime from knowledge about the weapon she bore. A promise of never allowing her to experience the bad conflicted with his duty to stand by her in all her battles.

Clavus tried to step forward, to acknowledge himself to her. It was the least he could do. She threw a hand towards him; it stopped him. Then, with the Digitabulum Magae quiet again, she fled down the hall.

xxx 

The following morning brought summons to see Lord Calxes. Afraid of being cast from the only home he knew, Clavus hesitated. With only the thought of leaving before Regina awoke, he opened the older man's study; he would do anything to save her from grief.

Inside, Lord Calxes sat near an open window. Regina sat across him on the window seat; her face was one of grim satisfaction. She also refused to look at him.

"My Lord?"

"Ah, Clavus. Have you breakfasted yet?" He motioned to a small sideboard of foodstuffs.

"Thank you, but I've eaten." He paused. "You wanted to see me?"

Lord Calxes sighed. "You're here because you're the only man I trust with Regina. I want you to escort her to Lord Ferreus."

He wanted to run, to be anywhere but here. He forced himself to ask, "Is it permissible to ask why an escort is necessary? They will be married."

The answer stunned him.

"No, they will not." Lord Calxes rose, turned to face him. "I will not have the husband of my daughter philandering with mere village-commoners."

"The engagement must be broken mutually," Regina said, neatly stopping her father from boiling over with anger. "Either it will be done by free will or by coercion. Regardless, it will be done."

That explained his presence. He nodded and said, "Of course. When would you like to leave?"

"Preferably now," her father commanded. "We do not know how long this will take, but I'd like her home by nightfall. Midday tomorrow, if need be." He took a step towards Clavus. "Should you need to spend the night, Clavus, guard her with your life."

Regina stood and stepped between both men. Everybody knew there had been no need to say the last, but a father must be a father. She took Clavus's arm and tugged him out.

xxx 

Needless to say, Lord Ferreus refused to give his consent: "I can give you the world, Regina. I won't let you go."

She simply said, "I am prepared to do whatever it takes."

Lord Ferreus smirked, amused. "Really? Please show."

"She has a champion." Clavus entered the conversation. He had assumed the Lord simply would ignore him as inconsequential. It gave Clavus the advantage to sneak into the man's blind spot.

Lord Ferreus turned towards the sound of Clavus's voice. "Clavus. You would betray me for - her?" he asked, coldly.

"My loyalty has been hers far longer than yours."

Then, battlefield trust gave way for animosity. Lord Ferreus backed a step and grabbed Regina in response to the sound of sliding metal. Rather, he tried.

When he turned to her, he was met by an extended blade - from the Digitabulum Magae. All froze, amazed to varying degrees.

Regina recovered first, pressing the tip into Lord Ferreus's throat.

"Do you release me from this engagement?"

He swallowed. "It appears I have no choice. I do."

"I thank you for your generosity, Lord Ferreus."

Sarcasm becomes her, Clavus thought.

The blade detracted into a gauntlet, then into the simple wrist adornment. She left the room with Clavus close behind her.

The Lord's parting words to Clavus were, "This is not over between us, Clavus. You will pay for this betrayal."

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx  
© RK 23.Jul.2004


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: _Witchblade_ does not belong to me. The characters are full of inspiration, intelligence, and intrigue that I cannot help but borrow them a short while. While I heartily enjoy the show and its premise, the events of this story are mine; the characters are definitely not.

Author's Note: CMT is an amusing channel for me to watch since you never know what you could learn. In my case, I learned about the practice of 'dropping a handkerchief'. My fondest thoughts to Mr. Hathaway, b8kworm, and SunMee. Many thanks to Kitsa and Cathy for the betas, and Kitsa again for the discussions.

Summary: In this lifetime, I am but a knight sworn to protect a lord's daughter for an afternoon. In another, I was a prince, the heir to a legendary duty. One entrusted to my family since the beginning of time.

Rating: PG

Archive(s): Mine; anybody else, email me.

Pairing(s): Ian/Sara

Spoiler(s): None that I know of.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx 

Title: Handkerchief And Smiles  
Author: Adrianna AEternalis

Chapter 3

Sara was working late tonight, Ian mused. That was alright; he was accustomed to waiting.

Lord Ferreus's vow was a curse; his hatred had turned him into a violent, raving creature worthy of nightmares. It was why Ian was now bound to Irons. Servitude was a completely reversal of the role Clavus had played during that lifetime so long ago. It also engendered the unease Sara felt around him whereas Regina had trusted her Protector with all of her.

Ian warmed as that portion of the memory caught his attention.

xxxxx 

Clavus followed Regina, ever willing to go where she was. She rode slowly, pensively. The countryside passed reluctantly as they trekked from Lord Ferreus's abode to her father's.

Birds sang and the sunlight lulled him into a sense of protected well-being. He did not notice Regina had left the worn road and led them astray - towards an isolated grotto. It was a safe haven of sorts, a place they had gone for brief respites of play.

When the grotto entered Clavus's field of vision, he started. She laughed, always knowing how to relax him. He acquiesced; it was a beautiful day and they still had most of it to enjoy before they were due to return.

He dismounted, assisted her, and hobbled both their horses in the shade. A few other equestrian chores handled, he entered the grotto where some of his happiest memories had occurred. Straight from one, Regina sorted through tattered cloths they had used for picnics; she chose one and covered a piece of ground near a small stream outside the grotto.

All the while, Clavus remained silent, watching as she adjusted the cloth and settled herself comfortably. The quiet sounds of nature and the horses broke when Regina spoke.

"You knew what this bracelet was capable of doing."

He walked away from the grotto and stood before her. He felt as though she was judging him.

"Clavus?"

"You are its Wielder; it did what it was meant to do." He evaded her.

"Riddles!"

He knelt and bent his head.

"Listen to me, Regina. On your wrist is a weapon, one that some people will do anything to possess. They will try to kill you; you must learn how to use it in defense as well as how to use your skill with a blade to kill whenever necessary."

She rose to her knees, catching his attention.

"I don't know how or where to begin." Doubt wavered her voice.

"I will show you. The rest you must do, but I will be there with you. I vow it, Regina."

She lunged towards him, embracing him in earnest. "It's enough, Clavus. It's enough."

He knew her true mettle at that moment as he watched the girl morph into a woman with more responsibilities than any man could presume. He still did not know her duty nor why the Digitabulum Magae chose her, but he swore a vow, a vow that would bind him to her beyond his death.

Later, they sat together - her in his arms - watching the water as it danced in the sunlight upon the rocks.

"It's not a family heirloom, is it, Clavus?" Regina asked.

"No, it is, only not yours." His voice was hoarse after spending hours sharing his knowledge of the Digitabulum Magae with her.

"Yours, then? But why do I have it?"

"As a gift from your father to you. From me to him, it was payment."

She prodded him none too gently to continue.

"It was the only valuable thing I managed to keep with me after marauders killed my family and burned our estate. Lord Calxes accepted it in return for sheltering me."

"Marauders -" She fell quiet as the Digitabulum Magae swirled to life and shared a secret with her.

He held her tighter and scanned the countryside vigilantly.

Regina soon shifted and turned in his arms. He loved the shrewd intelligence that appeared the strongest whenever she narrowed her eyes. Clearly, he could see whatever the Digitabulum Magae had shared with her, it had affected her a great deal.

"Who are you?"

Clavus bowed his head in reverence to her; now he knew. "In this lifetime, I am but a knight sworn to protect a lord's daughter for an afternoon. In another, I was a prince, the heir to a legendary duty. One entrusted to my family since the beginning of time."

She smiled. "I think I know the answer to this already: Why are you here?"

"To fulfill that duty." He returned her smile.

xxxxx 

A light in Sara's apartment distracted Ian. He grinned slightly, imagining the exasperation she would articulate moments before the door slammed shut.

More lights illuminated her discovery.

Ian had begun his nocturnal wait with a trip inside Sara's apartment. He arranged her bed: smoothing down the sheets and placing a bed warmer set to low upon it. A few candles lit the bathroom into a cozy environment and scented the air. Rather than risk the water cooling while a bath awaited Sara's presence, he opted for merely setting a scene. It would be nice even for brushing teeth.

The kitchen table was set and an easy dinner ready. She needed only to flick her wrist and to wait for the food to warm.

Ian continued to watch Sara from his rooftop spot: She abandoned the meticulously arranged table and brought her food to the living room. There was a seat at her window - the fire escape, to be precise - that she especially favored on some nights. Tonight, she gave him a full view of her face; it was relieved of stress and happiness shone from her soul.

Her smile stopped his heart.

"Thank you, Ian," she mouthed.

With a bow she could not see, Ian turned away from the gift he had received. He did not feel cold anymore, nor lonely. If everything had started with a handkerchief for Clavus and Regina, maybe for Sara and him, it would begin with a smile.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx  
© RK 29.Jul.2004


End file.
